Chariot
A young handsome Prince who is willing to take on any challenge that comes his way. The future King is looking to prove himself worthy of the position, he challenges anyone that crosses his path. Danny's design is in an armor and a cape, carrying a spear. A crest in the shape of a lion's head adorns his helmet. He has a nervous tic that shows in a few of his animation cycles. Sometimes, he is a bit of a potty-mouth, he won't hesitate to shout "KUSOOO!" during his victim animations. In the European version, he shares a voice with Jeff, Tommy, Merrick, and Harry. Magical Drop II In this game, he is located at the fourth stage of challenge mode after defeating Tommy and before challenging Sylvia at the Library stage. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama, the person who voiced Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (along with Majora's Mask), Demitri Maximoff and Donovan Baine from Darkstalkers, etc,. Magical Drop III Danny is available on Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey. He will be at the fourth stage on the easy and normal difficulties of challenge mode. 'Animations' Stand Animation Danny clutches his spear menacingly in both hands. Combo Animation 1 Danny brings one arm down in front of him in a "Yes!" stance. His voiceover is "Ye-su!" Combo Animation 2 Danny swings his spear in an arcing pattern twice. Combo Animation 3 Danny removes the ridge running down the back of his helmet and throws it towards the screen. Victory Animation Danny turns to one side, props his spear over his shoulder, closes his eyes, and grins. His cape blows in the wind, and his tic tugs at the corner of his eye. Victim Animation Danny snaps his spear over one knee. Raarrr! Chariot smash! Panic Animation 1 Danny closes his eyes and begins sweating. His tic pulls at the end of his mouth. Panic Animation 2 Danny gets a very strange look on his face and sweats profusely. Magical Drop F In the game, his transformation is when he appears in an armor with wings. Trivia *Danny's victim quote has sounded like when he said Dan's last name "Kuso" from Bakugan: Battle Brawlers. But in reality, "Kuso" in Japanese means "Darn it!". *In one of his combo animations, he can throw his lance just like a Knight, Pegasus Knight, Dracoknight, Cavalier, General, Falcoknight, and a Paladin. A Javelin weapon in the Fire Emblem series. *In Magical Drop Pocket, he fell in love with Gretchen the Star and wish to become a cool guy so that Gretchen will fell in love with him, and it worked in the end (seen in his ending). Gallery Danny the Chariot (6).jpg|Danny in Magical Drop II File:Chariot_3_0001.jpg|Danny's mini icon in Magical Drop II File:Chariot_2_0001.jpg|Danny's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop II File:Chariot_7_0001.jpg|Danny's background stage in Magical Drop II File:Chariot_5_0001.jpg|Danny's stats in Magical Drop II Chariot_6_0001.jpg|Danny's stats in Magical Drop II (alternate color) Danny the Chariot.jpg|Danny in Magical Drop III Danny_the_Chariot_(2).png|Danny's alternate color in Magical Drop III Chariot_4_0001.jpg|Danny's mini icon in Magical Drop III Chariot_9_0001.jpg|Danny's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III Chariot 0001.jpg|Data East concept art of Danny Danny the Chariot (4).png|Danny's transformation in Magical Drop F ImagesCAA3OLKO.jpg|Danny in Magical Drop Touch ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speed-Type Characters